


The McDonalds Files

by Firehedgehog



Series: Birthday Requests [3]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Merlin (TV), Peanuts, Supernatural
Genre: Birthday one-shots!, Tricksters, mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots based on McDonalds and Merlin, requested by wisepuma23 for there birthday gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. File #1 Hitchhikers and towels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisepuma23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/gifts).



Merlin sighed as a strange guy asked if had towels, he was definitely from earth by his actions.

“Come on, everyone has towels,” the man, who by an alien had called Arthur Dent.

“Sorry, only paper towels,” Merlin said for the hundredth time.

“A towel, is about the most massively useful thing an interstellar hitchhiker can have,” Arthur said.

“Do you want fries with that?” Merlin said, wishing his shift would just end.

“Fine...” Arthur sighed.

“The answer is 42,” Merlin said as the door closed as the guy left.


	2. File #2 Football headed Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another birthday one-shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything but the fanfic, and no clue who owns dr who or charlie brown

“I'm... sorry?” Merlin replied, once again the unremarkable adult spoke.

Nonsense that it, maybe a musical instrument if he was nice about it.

“He wants deal number five,” a rather bald kid said, he wore a yellow and black on him. Merlin blinked and had to stare, this kid had bad luck following him like crazy.

“Charlie brown, I have a football,” a black haired girl said walking over, and hello bad luck.


	3. Candy and Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an angel/trickster in the building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! sorry for the wait anyone reading this. work, migraines and i was just too tired to work on this. enjoy
> 
> I don't own anything but teh fanfic, supernatural and merlin owned by others

The McDonalds Files  
By Firehedgehog  
For: wisepuma23 

File #3 Candy and Angels

There was an angel pretending to be a Trickster at his job, Merlin felt his left eye twitch.

Supposedly the guy was cleaning the rather large McDonalds, using angel/trickster power was cheating specially when the being kept leaving candy wrappers everywhere.

He even knew who the guys target was, the nicest description of the human was Mr. Baldy. The name had to be there, and wow that guy had a sneer.

“You, out,” Merlin said as he cornered the angel outside half an hour later.

“Aw come on, I'm almost done,” the amber eyed Trickster pleaded.

“No Gabriel, just no,” Merlin said.

“Fine, see you poker night,” Gabriel/Loki said biting into a Mars bar, then vanished.


End file.
